Dance With Me and The Memories I'll never Forget
by MandeeManson
Summary: It was only a dream" Mrs.Lovett said. Mrs.lovett's daughter,Eva,just came in from boarding school. Meeting Sweeney Todd and teaching him how to dance, many secrets are revieled. Sweenett& Eva/Toby...kinda
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** I'm home for good**

**The beginning is kind of the same as the movie... the songs might alittle simmilar be the same cuz I cant think of any. Im not to good at writing songs...so dont make fun of me.**

Sweeney Todd threw Mrs.Lovett in the oven with fury. Screaming in agony and hate, she banged on the oven door. Sweeney dropped on his knees making his way over to his dead wife. He cradled her in his arms. Toby opened the sewer opening and saw Sweeney holding Lucy. He slowly walked toward him and as Sweeney heard him coming. As Toby walked toward Sweeney he grabbed the razor blade, and put toward Sweeney's throat.

Covering her mouth to prevent the scream, tears started to form in her eyes.

"It was a dream. Get a hol' of yourself," Mrs.Lovett told herself. She was laying on her long couch with her head down. She assumed that here was the last time she fell asleep. She heard Sweeney come down the stairs violently.

"Mrs. Lovett!?" Sweeney yelled out. She got up and walked toward him.

"What is it, love?" she asked.

"There's a girl at the door, who's lookin' for you," he told her. She didn't have any clue who it was until she got to the door and saw who it was. She was at least 16, with straight brown hair down to her neck, and bright blue eyes. She was pretty short, and she was pretty skinny too. She was pretty but a little too young for the two to judge. Mrs. Lovett's face lit up with joy when she saw her. She opened the door, to let her in.

"EVA!!! Wow, love. I cant believe your 'ere. I thought you going to be home a week from now," Mrs.Lovett exclaimed.

"No, they let us go early, mum. Uh – mum, who is that?" Eva asked, looking at Sweeney.

"Oh 'im, that's -" Sweeney interrupted her saying it himself.

"Me name's Todd, Sweeney Todd," he told her.

"Oh, nice to meet you, sir. I'm Mrs. Lovett's adopted daughter," Eva said, "So mum, is 'e your you new man?

"No, no, no, love. He's works for as the barber here. He's a very nice man once you get to know 'im," Mrs.Lovett said.

" Barber? Can you cut me hair, Mr. Todd?" Eva asked. He just shook his head and walked back up stairs. "Nice, huh? So mum, how the pie shop goin'? That bitch Mrs. Mooney still getting' all the glory?"

"No, love. Thn'k god! Thn'ks to Mr. T, the meat pie's have gotten bett'a."

"Let me try one."

Mrs. Lovett went to the kitchen to get one. "'ere love." She took a bite into the pie.

"Wow mum, 'ow'd you do it?"

"Ask Mr. Todd. 'e'll tell you, dearie. Get to know him, I know you'll love 'im."

"Alright since your so devoted to me getting to know this Mr. T guy. I'll go."

She walked up the stairs. When she reached the barber room, she saw Sweeney cleaning the blood from his blade. To surprise him she walked in very quietly. When Sweeney heard the bell of the door he turned around.

"Where you tryin' to frighten me, lil' Eva?" Sweeney asked.

"Lil' Eva? I'm not lil', I'm 16!"

"Ok. What business do you have comin' to see me?" Sweeney asked.

"Well , last time I was 'ere, the pies me mum made tastes like crap. When she gave me a pie a while ago, it tastes smashing. So when I asked her what she changed about them she told me to ask you so what is the secret?" she asked afraid to know the answer.

Sweeney grinned evilly, and said, "come 'ere love."

She slowly walked toward him, he put his arm on her shoulder and roughly pulled her to the window; to prevent herself from probably falling she put her hands out.

"Do you see my love?

When the men come

I send them to the place

up above. With a slice of my

friends, their lives will

surely end..."

He eyes widened, and then made a disgusting look upon her face , knowing that she just ate a man. Suddenly blushing when she realized that Sweeney's hand was on her shoulder.

"Mr. Todd?"

"What?" suddenly realizing his hand was in her shoulder, he took it off.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, love."

She couldn't believe Mrs.Lovett was right, he was a pretty nice guy once you got to know him.

"i actually wasn't at school. I was at a dance school. Can you please not tell me mum?"

"Uh – no I wont. On one condition...you teach me to dance," he told her.

She was shocked that he would ask her that.

"Ok you 'ave a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What the hell is going on!?**

"_**Please don't tell me mum!" She pleaded.**_

"_**Alright, but on one condition, you teach me how to dance…" Sweeney said. **_

"_**Deal" **_

Sweeney Todd raised his eyebrow to Eva. Apparently she took him seriously when he asked her to teach him how to dance. He was only trying to kid around.

"No, love. I don't want to really want to know 'ow to dance," Sweeney told her. She looked at him with widened eyes.

"'Wot do you mean you don't want to know 'ow to dance. You just said…" she stuttered.

"I know 'wot I said. I was jokin' love," he told her.

"Does tat mean your gonna tell me mum?"

"Well I don't know yet, but I sure as 'ell know that I don't want to dance."

A hint of sadness appeared in Eva's eyes when he said. Dancing had been her life ever since her parents had died. To hear someone say they didn't care too much about dancing broke killed her a little on the inside.

There was a quick silence between the two, until Mrs. Lovett called Eva and Sweeney down the stairs to eat. They both came down the stairs, Eva following Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett served them both. It had been over four months since Eva had a decent meal. At the boarding school she had gone to they served nothing but old mushy soup and toilet water. Tonight was different, she was eating a few pieces of bread, some gin( which was never served at the boarding school), and a big ham( I don't what else, cause she couldn't serve the pies).

"So dear, 'ow was boarding school? Did you make any new friends?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Eva and Sweeney looked traded quick glances.

"It was fine, mum. Uh- I made a 'lil mount of friends," Eva told. Trying to get off the subject of boarding school, she started talking about something else, "so mum? How did you and Mr. T get to know each oth'a?"

"'Ey love, don't try to get off topic, it aint right…." Sweeney told catching on, while taking a sip off his gin. Eva glared at him.

"Well if you must know, love. He was my first customer in months and then 'e 'ad no where else to go so I invited 'im to live with me, and then we started a business together, which I'm sure 'e tol' you bout," Mrs. Lovett told her. Eva didn't respond just nodded and continued to eat.

After eating Eva was setting up her bed in the living room. She was interrupted by Sweeney's knocking on the wall. Eva shot her head toward his area.

"Oh, Mr. T. Wot's goin' on?" She asked.

"Well love. I was thinkin', even thought I don't like dancin' I guess it's never too late to learn. So I'll take yer offer to learn 'ow to dance," Sweeney told her.

"Really!? Alright we'll start tomarr'a," Eva said.

He nodded his head and walked out to his office. Eva formed a big smile on her face as she began to lay down.

The next morning Eva woke up gladly. She ate breakfast extremely fast so she would get to the dancing part.

"Love where are you goin' so fast?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Well Mr. T asked me yesterday to assist him in the barber shop," Eva told her lying straight to her face.

"Alright love."

Eva hurried up to find Sweeney in the process of slitting a customer's throat.

"I – I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in on you like this," Eva said.

As Sweeney push down on the lever to cause the man to fall in the pit.

"It's quite alright, love," Sweeney said, "You didn't ruin anything."

"Ok…so are you ready to learn?" Eva asked.

Sweeney sighed and walked up to her, putting his blade back in his holder, "I guess so…."

"Alright we're goin' to start with the tango. (Just thought it would be funny to write this, wasn't sure that the tango was there in the 19th century)

"**Alright Mr. Todd, I know the routine **

**Is a lil' sloppy.**

**But I got consider this a lil' hobby. **

**Now then Mr. Todd **She grabs Sweeney hands with hers and

Starts the record of ethnic music.

**Step 1, 2, 3 **

**There, There, Mr. T. **

They start moving in a slow pace. Sweeney

Leads as Eva follows. Teaching Sweeney

Todd was a delight to Eva. He learned so

Fast. He pushed her arm causing her do a

Certain move that pleased him so.

**Now Mr. Todd the fun has just begun. **

**Just promise me you won't decide to **

**Quit and run. **

**Todd: I promise, lil' Eva. **

For the first time in almost what seemed forever, Sweeney thought he was having fun. The ending of the song was arriving he let Eva down in his arms in casual move. She smiled brightly as he grinned back at her. Looking down at each other they inched their heads toward each others.

The door slammed open as Mrs. Lovett saw them about to kiss, and said in anger, "Wot the 'ell is goin' on in here!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Conflicts of London**

_**Sweeney slowly and casually brought Eva down, as they inched their heads toward each other. **_

_**They both heard the slam of the door open and Mrs. Lovett yelled, "Wot the 'ell goin' on in 'ere?" **_

Due to Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney had gotten startled and a loud thump formed. He had dropped Eva, for actually two reasons. One Mrs. Lovett scared the crap out of him, and two to prove to not only Mrs. Lovett that nothing was going on but to himself and hopefully getting to Eva. Rubbing her lower back she slowly got up and tried to explain, "Nothin', nothin' goin' on. I was uh -"

Sweeney interrupted directing it to Mrs. Lovett, "Love, don't think of anythin' jus' yet. She was jus' 'elpin' me around and she tripped on the floor board and I tried to 'elp 'er up." As music beats up Todd begins a waltz with Mrs. Lovett to get the frustration off her mind. He began to sing.

**Oh Mrs. Lovett, by the sea, Mrs. Lovett**

**Is where you said you wanted to be, Mrs. Lovett. **

**Like I said, Mrs. Lovett, I don't know I **

**Ever lived without you these years I'll **

**Never know, Mrs. Lovett. **

**You both are so dear to me, so, Little Eva, Mrs. Lovett. **

**Lucy, doesn't mean a – **

"Wait!" Eva yelled out. Both looked at her with surprise.

"Wot is it, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Did you say Lucy? Lucy Barker? With Lil' Johanna Barker….Well not Barker now, Turpin now. That Lucy?" Eva asked anxiously.

"Slow down, love," Sweeney told her, "you knew Johanna?"

"Well sure, love. When I was 4 and so was she, me and Lil' Johanna used to be the best of friends, we did. Until that vile Judge Turpin came. 'E killed me parents 'e did. Oh 'ow I wish 'e would jus' drop dead." Eva said.

"Well that's done," Sweeney said.

"Wot! Who did it?" Eva said. She saw Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney trade quick glances and look back, "You did it Mr. T? Oh, 'ow that bring delight to my lil' heart. Thank you."

"Love, all I got to know is, if you know wot Johanna is doing now. When was the last time you had contact with 'er," Sweeney told her, trying not to sound aggressive.

"Uh – we wrote to each oth'a 'bout a week a go. She told me after some crazed man tried to kill 'er, some oth'a man named Anthony, took 'er with 'im to get married and live happily ever aft'a." (Forgot to mention that in the story I'm placing it a week later that part just happened.) Surprisingly, to Sweeney it didn't concern him. Like he had said, he misses her less and less as the days go by, and he has reasons to rejoice, and he had found it. The things were, Eva and Nellie Lovett.

"Oh… alright then, love." Sweeney said.

"Alright, dearies, let us go out into town," Mrs. Lovett said. They both nodded as they all went out side.

As they were walking Sweeney noticed that Eva was a lot like Mrs. Lovett. The way she dresses the way she continuously talks with out reason. The only difference was Eva had a bit of a more dark tone to her; more pleasure in seeing the pain in other people like Mr. Sweeney Todd. As they were walking all of a sudden Eva dashed behind a chapel wall. Both concerned Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney looked in her direction.

"You ok, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"That boy over there," tying not to point but looking right at him, and continuing talking, "Well, 'e went to me school, and I used to uh – be with 'im, and I broke his poor lil' heart and 'e said that 'e'd get me back."

"Love, don't worry 'bout we'll go the oth'a way." Sweeney said. Mischief was on his mind, so was fiendish throat slitting.

Having so much fun they all came home exhausted and worn out. Sweeney had gotten something that no one knew what it was yet. They went to bed automatically.

The next morning Eva went up stairs to see Sweeney Todd cleaning his blade.

"Do you want Ex – lov'a tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Many Suprises...**

**Sorry about last chapter, it was kinda bad... My mom had to go on, it was 11:45, and it was a school night. Sorry that there was no dancing in the last chapter. I swear this one will be better. **

"_**'Ow would you like Ex – lover for a meal?" Sweeney said with a wicked smile on his face. **_

Eva was I shock, she suddenly said in scared anger, "Mr. T! Killin' the boy wouldn't bring you any relief!"

Sweeney formed a evil smile on her face, walked toward her, put the tip of his blade on the bottom of her chin, and said, " You got no idea, love." Suddenly changing her attitude toward him, from angry, to pleased with him. She moved the blade away, smiled the same way he did, moved toward him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's why I like you so, Mr. T. I actually came up here to say that Mum, is waiting on you to serve breakfast, and I came to say that your dancin' lessons are around noonish," she informed him. As she walked down the stairs Mr. T noticed something about Eva. She had almost the same eyes, and same eyes as him. He found this fascinating, yet weird. He went the slowly to see Toby sneaking in the pie shop.

"Tobias!" Sweeney yelled out. Toby shot his head toward Sweeney, and went over to him and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Where 'ave you been the past 2 days?" Sweeney asked.

"Mr. Todd, I told you last week that I was at the workshop, helpin' 'round there for a while," he replied.

"Oh. Well next time inform me sooner. I bet Mrs. Lovett got some news for you," Sweeney told him, grabbing the back of his shirt and bringing him to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lovett look what I got," Sweeney said pulling Toby in the kitchen.

"Darling. I've missed you; come sit down breakfast is almost ready and I made -"

"Toby? Tobias Ragg, is that you? Toby from the workshop, the one that used to steal me shoe(?) ?" Eva asked as she walked up to him, and pulled his hair, "It is you, I can't forget that rag for a head..."

Sighing into his sentence he said, "'ello Eva..." They both sat down as Sweeney suddenly said, "How many people do you know, 1st me girl..." he stopped there. Eva turned to him slowly and almost said something until Mrs. Lovett whispered something in her ear. Sweeney sat down as Mrs. Lovett served out breakfast. Mrs. Lovett sat next to Sweeney. There was silence for a while, and soon till the end of breakfast.

As the time went by the day was pretty busy. When noon came and it was time for Eva's lessons, the business was calming down a bit lucky for her. She walked up to the barber area. Sweeney was sitting in his chair, knowing Eva was coming anyway.

"'Ello, love. Wot dance shall we be learnin' today?" Sweeney asked.

Smiling toward him and put the record in, she told him, "Today I'm gonna be learnin' one of the hardest dances I've learned. This dance is salsa(not sure if this dance was made yet but it will be fun to do)." she grabbed Sweeney hand to get him up.

"Alright Mr. Todd, put your hand like this," she put his hands on her waist and the other one she held. She placed her hand on his shoulder. The music began to start in a fast pacing motion. Moving in fast rhythms. Eva taking the lead now. This song pleased Sweeney, even thought it was some other language. As the song was about to end Mr. Sweeney Todd said something that ruined the whole mood.

"Love? Do you know who your parents were?"

Eva suddenly let go of him and turned the music off. She stared at him with a curious expression.

"Uh – no Mr. Todd. Why did you? Me mum, said me real parents died 'cause they stole from Judge Turpin," Eva told him.

"I see. Love, can you wait 'ere as I speak with you mum."

She nodded 'yes'.

He went downstairs to find Mrs. Lovett cleaning. Trying to be the quietest he could be he snuck up behind her, spun her around and planted a hard kiss on her rosy lips. He finally stopped as it stood silent.

"Mr. T...Are you feelin' alright?" Mrs. Lovett asked, still in shock.

"Fine, love. I got a serious question for you," Sweeney said.

** "Mrs. Lovett I' ve noticed all these months that I need you, and only you, **

**and I know that you need me too. **

**Mrs. Lovett answer this question with truth. Mrs. Lovett you bring me joy like **

**a sweet tooth(?). Mrs. Lovett **

Getting on his knees and takes out a small box,

**Mrs. Lovett, please agree. **

**Mrs. Lovett will you marry me?" **

Mrs. Lovett eyes widened.

"Love I...Wait I got a question. Are you just gonna marry me to get off of Lucy. And please be truthful," Mrs. Lovett asked, "Look me in me eyes and tell me." she took his face and made him at her.

"I'm marryin' you to get off of Lucy," he said.

Mrs. Lovett formed a smile, and said, "Ok, since where bein' honest then, I have somethin' to get off me chest. Do you remember 15 yrs ago when you were with Lucy? But more importantly, do you remember when you cheated on 'er?" Sweeney suddenly getting angry and pushed toward the wall.

"What are you talkin' 'bout woman? I never did."

Hearing the big bang Eva quietly went down the stairs to see what was happening.

"Love, please. Listen, do you remember the girl...

_-flashback- _

A young woman about 25 years ago, with long crimson hair, and a big black dress, Nellie Landon. A man with smooth light brown hair, and more handsome than anything Nellie set her eyes on. Same for the man, Benjamen Barker. He walked over to her, and sat next to her on a bench.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I couldn't 'elp to notice that you are one of the most beautiful woman I've eve seen." Benjamen said.

Noticing the ring on his finger Nellie said, "I'm sorry for sayin' so Mr..."

"Barker. Benjamen Barker," Benjamen said.

Continuing her sentence, "Mr. Barker. But I see a ring on your finger, and I'm not one to get in the middle of one's marriage."

Riding his across her covered leg he whispered in her ear, "But I bet your better at...you can finish the rest, love."

"Well Mr. Barker...that suddenly changed my mind..."

_-end flashback-_

"Do you remember, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, "As you were to preoccupied with me you forgot to protect yerself. So then a day after lil' Johanna came, lil' Eva came. You said you couldn't handle 2 of the from two different mothers, so you choose Lucy. Then I put Eva in for adoption, for 'bout 3 years, then adopted her again when you got transported," he words became sobs, "I'm sorry. Love I didn't mean to keep it from you. I liked to you and lil' Eva."

"It's ok, love. I forgive you," Sweeney said while hugging her in the most passionate movement he's done in almost 15 years.

"Yeah but I don't mum."


End file.
